


Sanvers - One Shots

by sanversrulez



Category: Alex Danvers - Fandom, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer - Fandom, Maggie Sawyer - Fandom, Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanversrulez/pseuds/sanversrulez
Summary: A collection of sanvers one shots.





	1. Chapter 1

Maggie, Alex, Kara, Mon-El, Winn and James had all rented a beach house for the weekend. They all knew they needed to get away for a bit and take a break from all the alien hunting for a couple of days. Kara had to pretty much beg Alex to let go of work just for a couple of days. Both Maggie and Kara had noticed how hard Alex had worked these past months and knew that they had to get her to take a break. They knew that they couldn't let her keep going at this rate so Kara booked a beach house a couple of hours away from National City.

''Please Alex, it's gonna be great. You never take a break off work, you need this. Please! For me.'' Kara begged her bigger sister and batted her eyes making that puppy face that she knew Alex couldn't resist. Alex put the files over aliens who had been mysteriously disappearing back in the drawer and took a deep breath. Alex knew she had been stressing over work a bit too much lately but she knew she had to figure out who had been kidnapping the aliens. Alex was 95% sure it was Cadmus and she had to find where they were hiding and make sure to rescue the kidnapped aliens.

''I know you want to find Cadmus, but there's other agents here who's working around the clock to try and find them. Let them handle it for once and let yourself take some time off. Enjoy the summer sun. Go for a swim on the beach, spend some time with your girlfriend.'' Kara said. ''I don't know Kara, I just-'' Alex said but Kara cut her off. 'I've already rented a beach house and everyone else is going, please come.'' Kara asked again. 'I'm sorry Kara, but i can't.'' Alex said and stood up.

''Okay, have it your way.'' Kara said and walked away. Alex took a deep breath and looked over at the board with the clues they had so far. She knew that she should take a break, but she also felt like she couldn't just leave the case and go on a freaking holiday when there was innocent aliens out there who where getting kidnapped.

Alex sat stood there, just staring at the board for a while trying to put pieces together. She didn't know how long she stood there looking at the board, but all of the sudden she heard a familiar voice behind her. ''Hi beautiful.''.

She turned around to see her gorgeous girlfriend standing by the door frame smiling at her. Alex smiled back feeling a little bit more relaxed. Maggie had that calming effect on her, whenever she was around she felt so much more relaxed and her stress reduced.

They embraced each other in a soft hug and Alex instantly relaxed into the hug. ''Long day?'' Maggie asked and Alex nodded not really wanting to let go of her girlfriend. Maggie pulled pulled away and planted a sweet kiss on her girlfriends lips. ''So, I just talked to Kara...'' Maggie started and Alex groaned, ''Please tell me she didn't ask you to convince me to come to the beach house for the weekend?'' Alex asked. ''She did, and I'm not leaving here until you agree to come with us.'' Maggie says with determination. Alex sits down in one of the chairs and looks over at the board again. ''But i have to keep working on this case.'' Alex says and looks at Maggie with an apologetic look.

''Please babe, a whole weekend of sun, the beach and this...'' Maggie says planting a soft kiss on Alex's neck. On the exact spot she knew Alex was most sensitive. ''Just you....'' Maggie says placing more kisses on her neck ''....And me...'' Maggie continued placing her hand under Alex's sweater and softly caressing her skin. Alex shivered as she bit her lip trying to keep herself from moaning. ''Maggie!'' She whined, she knew that if Maggie kept going like this she would give in and go with them to the beach house. She tried not to give in to the gorgeous woman as she caressed her arm. ''Please babe, for me.'' Maggie asked and Alex looked at her girlfriend, not being able to resist those cute dimples she finally gave in. ''Ugh, fine. I'll come with you.'' Alex said.

''You are so easy to persuade.'' Maggie said giving Alex one of those smiles that made her knees weaken every single time. ''Shut up.'' Alex said and kissed her girlfriend with all the love she had for her.


	2. Beach house 2/2

Alex looked up towards the sun and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sun on her face. She felt calm, she hadn't felt calm in months. 

She took a deep breath, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to go on a little vacation after all. She actually really enjoyed it. And she knew the other D.E.O agents would keep investigating on the case for her as she was away. She knew she didn't have anything to worry about.

''You know Mags, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. I'm actually really enjoying myself.'' Alex told her girlfriend who was laying on a towel just beside her in a hot black bikini that showed of her tanned perfect body.

It made it even harder for Alex to control herself as she wore that bikini. And she was pretty sure she wore a bikini like that just so she could tease her. But damn did she like it. 

''I told you so, you should listen to me more often.'' Maggie said giving Alex one of her dimple smiles that could make any girl fall for her right there and then. Alex chuckled and closed her eyes again. ''I guess so.'' She replied back. Just a moment later she felt a splash of water on her face and she quickly sat up baffled. ''What the hell?!'' She yelled and Maggie, Kara, Mon-El, Winn and James laughed hysterically. 

''You brought a water gun?'' Alex asked ''Yep, you never know when you might need them.'' Maggie answered and blew on it pretending like she had just hit the middle of a target. ''You're so childish.'' Alex said mocking her. ''Oh I know you want to.'' Maggie said eyeing the bag where there was a couple more water guns. She squirted more water on her, ''it's on!'' She said and grabbed a water gun out of the bag and instantly pointed it towards Maggie and pulled the trigger making Maggie squeal as the cold water hit her body.

And that's how it went on for 10 more minutes.

''Oh damn it, my waters out.'' Alex said and Maggie smirked before nearing Alex wit her water gun pointed towards her ''No!'' Alex squealed and Maggie started squirting water all over her and as she got really closed she tackled her to the ground.

''I win.'' Maggie said smiling, ''Nope....'' Alex said and before Maggie had a chance to react Alex pulled her over on her back. ''...I win.'' Alex said with a smirk on her face.

Damn she is hot, thought Maggie and looked lovingly into Alex's eyes. ''Kiss me.'' Said Maggie and Alex smiled and leaned down and planted a sweet passionate kiss on Maggies lips. Maggie pushed her body close to her making Alex body tingle. Maggie used her tongue asking for entrance which Alex replied by opening her mouth slightly. 

''Oh get a room you two!'' Winn yelled and Alex and Maggie instantly pulled away totally forgetting about the fact that their friends were just a couple of yards away from them. Alex blushed slightly before reaching out her hand for Maggie and pulling her up. 

''We'll continue this later...'' Maggie whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek before walking off to lay down on her towel.

Alex took a deep breath, this girl was driving her crazy.

 

 

{A/ N Heyyy! Feel free to give me some prompt ideas and I'll write them :) }


	3. "I don't dance"

''Okay, honest opinions, how do I look?'' Maggie asked Alex who swiftly turned round to look at her girlfriend. 

Her heartbeat sped up as she saw her girlfriend in a navy blue cocktail dress that reached to just above her knees. She took a deep breath admiring the beautiful woman in front of her. She wondered how she ever got this lucky to get a girl like Maggie.

Alex was speechless, she couldn't find the right words to describe how beautiful Maggie looked and how perfectly the dress showed off her body. ''Is it that bad?'' Maggie asked and Alex instantly snapped out of her gaze. ''No, no! Not at all, you look....amazing. More than amazing! Damn, if we weren't going to a wedding now I would jump you right here and now.'' Alex said and Maggie chuckled blushing slightly.

''Thank you.'' Maggie said and stepped closer and placing her arms around her girlfriend. ''I wish we could just stay at home.'' Alex said as she looked lovingly into Maggies eyes. ''Me too. But it would be rude not to turn up to your colleagues wedding party.'' Maggie said and Alex smiled. ''Yeah, but when we get home later you're all mine.'' Alex says smirking and Maggie chuckled, her dimples appearing on her cheeks.

*

''I should've gone with some shoes that had less heel.'' Alex moaned as she already felt the pain in her feet. When being a D.E.O agent you don't tend to wear heels very often which then leads to causing this pain because she's not used to it.

''Oh suck it up Alex, you've been shot in the leg and you barely complained about it. This pain is nothing.'' Maggie said with a slight laugh. ''Well at that time, do you know how much adrenalin that went through my body at that time. It's a really powerful drug. You should know.'' Alex explained and Maggie shrugged knowing Alex was right.

''Alex, Maggie! I'm so glad you could come.'' Agent Smith said and gave them both a warm hug. ''Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world.'' Alex said. ''Congratulations.'' Maggie said and Agent Smith and her husband Danny smiled.z

Alex and Maggie made their way over to the dessert table where Kara stood trying to decide weather to go with the chocolate cake or the vanilla one, but in the end she ended up choosing both. ''Hi guys! You have to try this chocolate cake, it's amazing!'' Kara gushed and took another bite out of the cake.

''Sometimes I really wish I was an alien so i could eat how much I want without gaining weight.'' Maggie said eyeing the cake that looked so delicious. Kara laughed slightly.

''Oh! I love this song. Come on, let's dance!'' Alex said excitedly grabbing Maggies hand in hers and leading her on to the dance floor. ''Oh...no, no. I don't dance.'' Maggie said looking around awkwardly knowing that she looked like bambi on ice whilst dancing. ''Oh come on babe, for me. Please.'' Alex begged ''I'm probably gonna end up stepping on your toe.'' Maggie said as an excuse.

''Oh shut and dance with me.'' Alex said and Maggie couldn't resist her smile so she let her take the lead and they started dancing to one of Alex's favorite songs.

''But I can't help, falling in love with you...'' Alex whispered in Maggie's ear. ''Like a river flows, surely to the sea...'' Alex sang as she gave Maggie small kisses on her cheeks. Maggie looked in to Alex eyes with all the love she had for her, ''Take my hand, take my whole life, too. For I can't help falling in love with you.'' Alex sang and placed a sweet kiss on Maggies lips.

''Would you look at them, It's almost disgusting how in love they are.'' Winn said and Kara, James and J'onn laughed. ''I'm so happy Alex finally found the one she belongs with.'' Kara said as she kept looking at the couple who danced slowly.


	4. Saving Alex

So I got this idea from the spoiler pics where Chyler is drenched in water and Floriana has water up to her knees. And then I saw Abra Kadabra in the flash and came up with this little idea. This is probably not how it's gonna play out tho. 

"Agent Danvers, there seems to be some kind of mega human in an old abounded warehouse downtown. We're heading out there to check it out." Jo'nn said as Alex and and Maggie was in the shooting range shooting at some targets.

"Sawyer, you in too?" Jo'nn asked and Maggie smiled "hell yeah!" She said and put her gun in her holster. "We never have this much fun at NCPD." Maggie says and Alex grins, "DEO has its perks." Alex says and places her arm around Maggie as they make their way out of the DEO.

-

Jo'nn signed for Alex and Maggie that the coast was clear and they started moving inside the abounded warehouse. "Hands up! You're under arrest!" Alex yelled and held her gun in a firm grip pointing towards the man who stood next to some weird glass box. 

The man turned around smiling wickedly, "you'll have to catch me first." The man said and all of the sudden he disappeared and popped up inside the glass box. Alex instantly fired some bullets towards the glassbox but the bullets just bounced off like the glass was jelly.

"The hell?" Alex said confused, this gun could break through the hardest metal and glass around. "Who are you?" Maggie asked keeping her voice steady not showing her fear. Maggie might be a cop and wouldn't flinch at anything. But Alex knew that on the inside she was scared. Hell, even Alex was. She thought she'd seen everything, but apparently not.

"You can call me Abra Kadabra." He said and smiled wickedly, before Alex knew it she was inside the glassbox. "Alex!" Maggie yelled panicking. The rest of agents tried shooting Abra Kadabra and Maggie ran up to the glassbox. "Step to the side, I'm gonna try to shoot the glass." Maggie said and Alex stepped aside knowing it probably would not work, and she was right. All of the sudden the box started filling up with water and that when Maggie really started to panic. "Call Supergirl!" She yelled hoping Kara would get here in time.

Maggie tried throwing herself against the glass to crush it, but nothing happened. And by every second that passed the box got filled with more water. "Maggie! Maggie! Stop! Maggie! Listen to me!" Alex yelled and Maggie looked Alex right in the eyes. "It's gonna be okay, she's gonna get here in time. I'm gonna be okay." Alex said and tears started pouring down Maggie's cheek. 

The water was already up to her neck and in a matter of seconds she would be under water. "Maggie, I love you." Alex said, in case she never saw Maggie again. She knew Kara was fast, but she wasn't sure if she was gonna make it in time. "No! Don't say that! You're not gonna die. You're gonna live." Maggie said as she tried to keep herself together. 

Alex placed her hand on the glass, and Maggie did the same never breaking the eye contact. Just as the water rose above Alex head, Kara arrived and landed on the ground. Alex was knocking at the glass knowing she wouldn't be able to hold her breath much longer. 

"Supergirl! You gotta melt the glass!" Yelled Maggie and Kara instantly used her laser towards the glass. "It's not working!" Kara yelled trying her hardest to melt the glass.

"The only way for you to break that glass, is if you kill me." Abra said and Kara instantly used her laser sight towards him but missed when her popped up behind her instead. Maggie quickly shot at him but also missed. 

Alex felt herself closing her eyes, she knew she had to keep them open. But she didn't have the strength, this was it. This was how she was gonna die. Her last thoughts before everything turned black went to Maggie and Kara. The two people she cared about the most in this world. 

All of the sudden a breach opened and out came a woman and instantly shot a blue streak of power towards Abra and he fell to the ground. "Now! Melt the glass!" The woman yelled and Kara instantly melted the glass and the water poured out with Alex floating with it.

Maggie ran up to Alex and felt her pulse, none. She instantly got down on her knees and started doing CPR. "Come on Alex, live. You gotta live. You're the only person that matters to me in this world. You can't leave me." Maggie cried as she kept doing CPR. Maggie tilted Alex's head backwards and placed her lips on Alex's mouth blowing air into her lungs.

"I wont let you die. I won't!" Maggie said as she kept going, Alex was her life, her soulmate, her everything. She could not let her go. "Maggie..." Jo'nn said and placed a hand on Maggie's shoulder. "Maggie, you have to stop. We're too late." Jo'nn said trying to keep himself not from crying. 

Alex was like a daughter to him, and knowing she was dead killed him. But he knew that he had to stay strong for both Maggie and Kara.

"No, I'm not stopping. She has to live she has to-" Maggie said and all of the sudden Alex's eyes shot open and she coughed up tons of water. "Alex! Oh my god!" Maggie said holding Alex in her arms. "Maggie." Alex said said seeing her face full of tears. She was alive, she was actually alive. Alex used all her strength and placed her hand on Maggie's cheek. "I'm okay." Alex said and Maggie smiled kissing her deeply. "I love you. I love you so much. Don't you dare leaving me like that again." Maggie said kissing every inch of Alex's face. 

"I promise." Alex said. Kara came over and hugged Alex "thank god you're alive!" She said hugging Alex a little bit too hard "ouch." Alex groaned "sorry. I'm just so glad you're alive. You were dead Alex, for a whole minute you were dead. Your heart didn't beat." Kara said as she cried "I'm okay now. I'll be fine." Alex said taking Kara's hand. "I'm glad you're okay." Jo'nn said placing a hand on Alex's arm. 

Maggie look d over at the woman who saved Alex's life, "who are you?" Maggie asked "Gypsy. I'm a collector, from earth 19. I've been trying to catch this guy for years, and now I finally got him." Gypsy said. "Thank you. Thank you so much for saving Alex." Maggie said and Gypsy smiled "my pleasure." She said before opening a new breach and took Abra Kadabra with her.

Maggie looked back at Alex smiling happily at her. "I love you." Maggie said "I love you too." Alex said and Maggie placed a passionate kiss on her lips giving Alex all the love she had for her.

 

____

Hi! Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot :) comment some ideas and I'll make a one shot of it.


	5. Chasing Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based a little bit of the greys anatomy episode with Callie and Arizona 

"Hey!" Maggie said happily as she got in the black Range Rover that Alex had bought just a couple of weeks earlier. Maggie leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss on Alex's lips that she had been longing for the whole day.

"How was work?" Alex asked as she started the car, "ugh, don't even get me started on it. This was honestly the most boring day ever. My back hurts from sitting in a chair doing paperwork. I haven't gotten any fun crimes to work with at all lately." Maggie says as she puts her seatbelt on.

"I'm sure there will be some more crimes soon, you know, it's been quite nice not having to worry about so much lately. It's nice that things has calmed down for a bit. Cause that means I get more time with you." Alex says and looks over at her lovely girlfriend. 

"You're so cheesy, Danvers." Maggie said giving Alex that insanely cute dimply smile. "But you love me." Alex says and Maggie chuckles "more than I love guns." Maggie says and Alex laughed. Maggie does love gun, a lot.

"So how was your day?" Maggie asked "quite good, did some fighting practice with Kara. Threw some knifes." Alex said as if it was as normal as waking up in the morning to that damn alarm that Alex despised so much.

"At least your day was better than mine, you got to blow some steam off. I feel like I haven't been moving for over a week." Maggie says "I know a way that might help." Alex says and winks at Maggie "oh really now, what could that be?" Maggie asks "you'll see when we get home." Alex says looking over at Maggie who is looking adoringly at her.

Those eyes, those lips, that body. Everything about her was perfect. Everything. Not once did Alex picture herself in a situation like this, but look at he now. The love of her life smiling at her with the most cutest dimples you'd ever see on a girl.

2 years ago she never thought she could ever be this happy.

She had been thinking about asking Maggie the big question for a couple of months, but she just couldn't find right time. But damn, she wanted to marry this woman so badly.

Before Alex could react the worlds slipped out of her mouth, "Marry me?" Alex asked "what?" Maggie asked confused, she wasn't sure if she was just joking or if she was actually being serious.

"Marry me? I'm serious. I can't wait any longer, I love you, more than anything. You're my second half Maggie, and I don't know what I would do without you. So....marry me?" Alex asked and Maggie looked at her with watery eyes, but before Maggie had a chance to answer there was a loud honk and before the had any time to react the other car had already collided with their.

The car flipped upside down and landed in the middle of the road with glass shattered everywhere.

\--

Alex felt a sharp pain in her head and she slowly opened her eyes to see everything upside down, it took her a good 30'seconds to register what had actually happened. She instantly looked over at Maggie who was unconscious. She took of her seatbelt and feel on the glass shattered ground. She crawled over to Maggie who was hanging upside down with only the seatbelt to secure her from down falling on the ground.

"Maggie!" Alex screamed, she quickly grabbed her phone and dialed 911. "911, what's your emergency?" The woman on the other line asked. "Yes, h-hi. T-There's been an accident. My girlfriend, s-she's unconscious." Alex stuttered crying. "An ambulance will be at your location as quickly as possible." The woman said and Alex nodded before realizing that the woman couldn't see her.

"Thank you Alex said quickly hung up the phone. "Maggie, please wake up baby." Alex says stroking her girlfriends cheek. This was all her fault, if she hadn't been so stupid this would never have happened. She should've been focusing on the road. 

Within minutes the ambulance arrived, "please help, my girlfriend. She's unconscious, she's breathing but her pulse is really low." Alex said as she tried to keep herself together.

"Ok, we need you to step back ma'm." The paramedic said and Alex instantly stepped back knowing it would be easier for them to do their job if she wasn't in the way.

They carefully placed Maggie on a stretcher and carried her towards the ambulance, Alex got in and sat down beside Maggie and grabbed her hand. "It's all gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay." Alex said trying to reassure herself more than Maggie.

Halfway to the hospital the monitor started beeping, she was crashing. "No, no!" Alex screamed and the paramedic instantly started doing CPR. All Alex could do was watch as the paramedic tried to get her heartbeat going again. 

They arrived at the hospital and the paramedic kept on doing CPR as they rolled her inside. "I'm sorry ma'm, but you can go in there." A nurse said and Alex sighed, "I-is she gonna be alright?" Alex asked, she knew that was a stupid question, she'd gone to med school for 3 years before she gave up her carrier, she knew what to expect in these situations.

A doctor came up to Alex an told her that they would take Alex for a CT scan just to make sure she hadn't gotten a brain bleed.

But the only thing Alex could think about, as the doctor stitched together a couple of wounds, was Maggie.

"There, all done. The CT scan results should be back in just a couple of minutes." The doctor said and walked off. Alex grabbed her phone that had managed to make it even though the tuff landing. "Hey sis, what's up?" Kara answered "Kara, me and Maggie, we got in an accident. I'm okay, but Maggie...s-she's not. T-The car came from the right side and she got the most impact. S-She's in Surgery, and I don't know if she's gonna make it." Alex said as the tears started rolling down her cheeks once again.

"Oh my god, I'll be right there. I'll let James, Winn and J'onn know too." Kara said before hanging up and flew off to the hospital as fast as she possibly could.

*  
"Hi, I'm looking for Alex Danvers." Kara quickly said "is she a doctor or a patient?" The nurse asked "a patient." Kara replied and nurse looked at her computer, "what's your relation to her?" The nurse asked "I'm her sister, Kara Danvers." Kara replied "okay, this way." She said and showed her to the room Alex was in.

Kara stepped inside and saw her sister with stitches all over her face and arms, but what made her heart ache the most was how red her eyes were from crying.

"Hi. How you holding up?" Kara asked knowing it was quite a stupid question, Alex couldn't say much, so she just cried. Kara instantly sat down by her side and placed her arms around her sister. Kara could feel herself on the verge of crying too, but she knew she had to keep it together, for the sake of her sister.

Kara didn't say much, she just held Alex as she cried. Soon Alex's doctor came in told her that Alex had a concussion and that she just had to make sure get a lot of rest. But rest was the last thing Alex could think about, she couldn't relax a muscle until she knew how Maggie was doing.

"My girlfriend, Maggie. Is she still in surgery?" Alex asked "I'm afraid so." The doctor answered and Alex looked down at her hands, why was this happening to Maggie, it should've been her, she should've been the one who'd got hurt, not Maggie.

"But I will keep you up updated on her condition." The doctor said and Alex nodded thanking her. Both sisters sat in silence until Karas phone rang. "It's James, I think they're by the reception. I'll be right back." Kara said and walked off to find their friends who probably couldn't get inside since they wasn't family, or at least not by paper.

They soon all entered the room and greeted Alex with a hug, not really saying much knowing Alex wasn't feeling like talking at the moment. "I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat." Winn said and everyone else agreed "old you like anything Alex?" Winn asked "no thanks, I'm okay." Alex answered and Winn nodded and everyone walked down to the cafeteria.

A little while later the doctor came back with information about Maggie. "She just got out of the OR, she's steady for now but we're keeping a close eye on her for now. The chance she that she will wake up is probably about 60%, so there is quite the big risk that she might not wake up." The doctor said Alex nodded trying to keep herself from breaking down again.

"C-Can I see her?" Alex asked and the doctor nodded and showed her to the room where Maggie was. Alex stepped inside and saw Maggie laying in the hospital bed hooked up to tons of different tubes and IV's. Alex placed her hand over her mouth, she slowly walked over to the bed and grabbed Maggie's hand.

Alex didn't say much, she just sat there holding her girlfriends hand. She texted her friends telling them that she was in Maggie's hospital room and that they could go home to get some rest and that she would call them as fast as she more news.

For 2 days straight she stayed in that hospital room, she barely slept or ate anything. And by the third day Alex was starting to loose hope.

"Baby, I know you're fighting your hardest to stay awake, but please baby, please wake up. I'm here, I need you." Alex said as she kissed Maggie's hand.

"Remember the first time we met? We were so annoyed with each other. And the time we went to investigate that alien fight club. Remember how you grabbed my hand, that was the first time I think I realized that there was something more to our friendship. And the first....well second, but first real kiss. Do you remember that? You said, and I quote, "we should kiss the girls that we wanna kiss". I love you so much, please don't leave me now." Alex said as she cried. 

"Yes." She heard a faint voice and she looked up at Maggie who looked groggily at Alex. "W-What?" Alex asked in shock "yes, I'll marry you." Maggie says and Alex starts crying.

"Baby, look at me." Maggie says with a tired voice, "I'm here, I'm okay. I'm not going anywhere." Maggie says and Alex places a soft and long kiss on Maggie's lips. "I love you." Alex says stroking her fiancées cheek. Fiancée, she could get used to that word.

"I love you too." Maggie replied looking the taller woman who was soon to become her wife. 

"You getting soft on me, Sawyer?" Alex asked and Maggie chuckled "yeah." Was all she said before kissing Alex once again.


	6. Runaway Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Iris:
> 
> I don't know if you take prompt but could you do the classic runaway bride. Like Alex is supposed to get married but see Maggie, her childhood friend or something, again and the day of her wedding she run away with her on her triumph. Anyway just an idea, can't wait to read anything you come up with :)

Alex looked herself in the mirror. She stood there for a while, thinking. Was she doing the right choice? Was this really what she wanted, at that's what she'd been trying to tell herself ever since she bumped into her old childhood friend, Maggie Sawyer.

*3 weeks earlier*

"Thanks Sophie, I'll see you tomorrow." Alex said as she grabbed her lunch from her favorite restaurant in National City where she went daily to get some lunch.

As she opened the door she accidentally bumped into someone "oh my god, I'm so sorry." Alex apologized and looked up and saw those familiar brown eyes that she hadn't seen in over 5 years.

"no no, it was totally my fa-" Maggie said but stopped as she saw the taller woman in front of her, "Alex?" Maggie said a little bit shocked to see her childhood friend in National City. "M-Maggie?" Alex said baffled, "Hi, uh...h-how you've been?" Maggie asked awkwardly "I've been good, you?" Alex asked as awkwardly as Maggie.

Tons of memories that she didn't even knew she had came flashing back to her, things she hadn't thought about in years.

 

*flashback to 10 years earlier*

The two women were sitting on the couch in Alex's new and first apartment. "I can't believe you actually moved away from home first, I always thought I would be the first one." Maggie said as she popped a couple of skittles in her mouth. "Pay up!" Alex said with a smirk and holding her hand out.

Maggie groaned and grabbed a 50 dollar bill out of her pocket and handed it to Alex, "I'm impressed that you still remembered this bet after 5 years." Maggie said as she leaned back on the couch that was standing in the middle of the living room. Alex had yet to pack up so the whole apartment was filled with unopened boxes.

"I am studying to become a doctor after all, good memory is something that's very necessary when it comes to that job." Alex said and Maggie chuckled "yeah, I guess so." Maggie replied and looked over at Alex whom she was so in love with. If only she could tell her how she was feeling, but doing that would be a too big of a risk.

She couldn't risk their friendship for some stupid feelings, she valued their friendship above everything else. And even if she did tell Alex about her feelings she knew Alex wasn't gay, at least she didn't think she was.

"So, that guy you were talking to at campus yesterday, he seemed to be really into you." Maggie joked and nudged Alex's shoulder "hah, that's funny. No, and besides, he's not my type." Alex said and laughed slightly, nervously. The past year Alex had started getting feelings for Maggie, feelings that were unlike anything else she's ever felt before, and she knew it was more than just friendly love.

She was scared to admit her feelings to Maggie, even though she knew she was gay. But they were best friends, and they'd had been, for over 14 years ever since kindergarten. She couldn't just destroy their friendship just like that, it meant way too much.

"Then what is your type Danvers?" Maggie asked and Alex just shook her head laughing "ooh I don't know. Just not guys." Alex said and Maggie tilted her head in confusion. "Like him, just not guys like him." Alex corrected. "Then what type of guy?" Maggie asked and Alex laughed slightly "why do you wanna know so badly Mags?" Alex asked "I just....we've been friends for so long and we're 19 now and you've never even dated a guy. Makes me wonder how Pocky you are." Maggie said and Alex sighed.

Maybe she should tell Maggie about her feelings, she can't hide the fact that she might be gay forever. But then again, their friendship. Alex took a deep breath this had to be done.

"I don't have a type Maggie...I....I just...." Alex tried but couldn't get the words out "you just what?" Maggie asked and looked at Alex with those beautiful brown eyes, a}nd those lips, those kissable lips. All she wanted was to kiss those beautiful lips.

"I...I...eh...you....I...eh...um....I-" Alex stuttered but Maggie cut her off, she couldn't help it. Maggie had a sense of what Alex was trying to say, she can't believe she hadn't noticed anything until now.

She looked at the cute babbling idiot in front of her, she couldn't help it, she had to kiss her. So Maggie quickly leaned in and placed her lips on hers, and oh my did it feel good. Alex was shocked for a millisecond, was this really happening? Alex placed her hand on Maggie's cheek and leaned in more to the kiss.

"That was....amazing." Alex said looking into Maggie's beautiful eyes, that was the beginning of something new.

*end of flashback*

 

"I've been good." Maggie answered awkwardly, "um...could I ask, what are you doing in National City?" Alex asked "oh, I'm here working on an alien case." Maggie said and Alex nodded. "Cool, well...eh...I-It was nice seeing you." Alex said and started walking outside.

"Alex wait..." Maggie said and Alex turned around, "yeah?".

"I...would you maybe like....want to catch up sometime?" Maggie asked and Alex felt her heart speeding up, "um...yeah sure. Tomorrow night?" Alex asked and Maggie nodded "I'll see you then." She answered and they waved goodbye.

*

"So who's the friend you're meeting up with?" Alex's fiancé Jolie asked "oh, it's just a childhood friend who I haven't seen in years. I bumped into her yesterday at the restaurant." Alex answered as she put on her leather jacket. "Cool, I'll see you later babe." Jolie said and gave Alex a quick kiss.

Alex got in her car and started driving towards the restaurant where they'd agreed to have dinner. All different kind of thoughts were running through her head. She hadn't seen Maggie in over 5 years since it all ended between the two of them.

Alex pulled up outside the restaurant and she stepped out of the car. She took a deep breath before she took the courage and went inside.

"Hi....I'm sorry I'm a little bit late." Alex apologized as she sat down by the table Maggie was sitting. "Oh no it's fine, I just got  here a couple of minutes ago." Maggie replied and Alex nodded.

"So, how's your doctors career going?" Maggie asked as she took a sip of her wine, "oh...well I gave up that 5 years ago." Alex answered. 

After she and Maggie broke up she fell into a depression and started drinking...a lot.

"oh, I'm sorry that didn't work out. What do you work with now?" Maggie asked and Alex bit her lip, she worked for the DEO. Department Of Extranormal Operations.

She worked daily with with her sister Kara to fight aliens who wanted to cause harm to the people of National City. But so far as the people know, the DEO doesn't excise which means she couldn't tell her.

"oh...well...I work for the FBI." Alex answered "really, that's awesome. Can I just ask, what made you give up your medical career?" Maggie asked and tilted her head the way that always made Alex's knees go weak. "Well...Um...I just felt like it wasn't really my thing." Alex lied and Maggie noticed "what's the real reason?" Maggie asked knowingly "w-what do you mean?" Alex asked trying to look like she didn't understand why she was asking that question.

"Alex, I know you. We've known each other our whole lives, I know when you lie. Why did you quit?" Maggie asked "fine, you really wanna know? After we broke up I started drinking a lot and I went into a depression. I got fired because I didn't show up for work and my night turned into me going to night clubs." Alex said really frustrated.

"oh Alex I'm sorry I-" Maggie said but Alex cut her off "you know, I don't know why I came here. I thought maybe we could fix things between but I don't think we can Maggie. I'm sorry, I have to go." Alex said standing up and walking out of the restaurant. As she was about to get in her car she heard Maggie calling out her name.

"Look, Alex. I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I hurt you. Every day since we broke up I've felt guilty that I cheated on you. That is the thing I regret most in my entire life. You only saw what you saw. But as soon as we kissed I pulled away, because I didn't love her. It was you I loved, it's you I love." Maggie explained.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Alex asked as she felt her eyes get watery "I tried, but you wouldn't let me. You walked out on me before I got a chance to tell you. After you left our apartment I called but you never answered and after a couple of weeks I gave up. Because I'd lost you and there was no point of trying anymore." Maggie explained and Alex quickly brushed away a tear.

"Alex, please look at me." Maggie said and placed her hand under Alex's chin and tilted it up so she looked at Maggie, "I'm sorry." Maggie said looking her in the eyes with all the love she had for her. "I'm sorry." She said again and Alex felt as Maggie's lips came closer to hers.

No, she couldn't. But she didn't move away, she just let Maggie place her lips on hers and it felt so so good. But the realization hit her and Alex instantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I-I should've told you before. But I have a fiancé, I'm getting married in 3 weeks." Alex explained and Maggie opened her mouth slightly in surprise "oh...I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't..." Maggie said and awkwardly looked down at the ground. "No no, you didn't know. It's not your fault." Alex said and placed a hand on Maggie's arm but Maggie instantly moved away.

"I-I should go." Maggie said and started walking down the street to her car. "Maggie, wait!" Alex said but Maggie didn't stop, she got in her car and drove to the hotel she was staying at whilst she was in National City. After they'd broken up Maggie had moved to Metropolis to start over, but she just couldn't manage to do it. She had tried to date, but she always ended up pushing them away.

*flashback over*

Alex sighed, she hadn't seen Maggie since. She was too scared to contact her, and even if she did, what would they be, friends? That wouldn't work out.

"Alex, you ready?" Kara asked and Alex took a deep breath and looked herself one last time in the mirror, "yeah, I'm ready." Alex said and walked over to Kara. Kara smiled, "I love you Alex." Kara said and hugged her sister "I love you too Kara." Alex replied.

They stepped outside and Alex's mother hugged her and linked arms, "I'm so proud of you." Eliza said and kissed her daughters head before squeezing her hand encouragingly. "Here we go." Alex said and the music started playing and the doors opened. Alex started walking down the isle with her mother and Kara walking in front. She looked at all the guest and smiled politely at them all and then she looked at Jolie and she didn't feel anything. She didn't feel the love that she had for Maggie. Alex shook off the feeling, she was just nervous, she was sure everyone felt this way before a wedding, right?

"Hi." Jolie said smiling "Hi." Alex replied, but her smile was as fake as her aunt Lovisa's diamonds. 

She looked out into the crowd and there she saw a familiar face, hear heart stopped for a second as she saw the gorgeous woman and those beautiful brown eyes. 

 

*flashback to a week before the wedding*

Maggie laid in her bed feeling more tired than she'd felt in years. She hadn't been able to get enough sleep since she met Alex. She was thankful that she had the day off today because she honestly felt like she couldn't handle going into work today.

The phone rang and picked it up to see a familiar number, but she couldn't put her finger on who's number it was. "Sawyer." Maggie answered and then she heard a familiar voice. "Maggie, it's me, Kara." Kara said and Maggie instantly sat up in bed. Why was she calling? Had anything happened to Alex?

"K-Kara, w-why are you calling?" Maggie asked shocked to hear Alex's sisters voice on the other end of the line. "Alex, she told me yesterday what happened a couple of weeks ago. And I just..." Kara said and Maggie heard her sigh, "....She doesn't love Jolie, I mean she loves her but....she doesn't love her like she loves you and I'm scared she might be making a big mistake marrying Jolie." Kara explained and Maggie felt her heart speed up.

"K-Kara, there's nothing I can do about it. She's getting married in a week." Maggie said "I know, but can you talk to her? Or at least come to the wedding because I think when she sees you she will realize that she's making the wrong decision. Jolie is a wonderful woman, but she's not you Maggie. Alex doesn't look at her the way she used to look at you, she doesn't have that spark she used to have." Kara explained and Maggie signed "I don't know Kara..." Maggie said hesitating, "please think about it at least?" Kara asked and Maggie sighed "okay." She replied and Kara smiled "i hope I see you next week." Kara said and and Maggie nodded "bye Kara." She said and hung up.

*End of flashback*

"Do you Jolie Piearce, take Alex Danvers to be your wife?" The priest asked and Jolie smiled "I do." She said and looked at Alex, "do you Alex Danvers take Jolie Piearce to be your wife?" The priest asked. Everything stood still, she looked over at where Maggie was sitting, Maggie was the woman she wanted to marry, not Jolie. And she knew that if she said yes she would end up regretting it.

"I....I...no." Alex said and looked at Jolie "I'm sorry Jolie, I care about you a lot, but I want you to be with someone that loves you as much back and I....I can't give you that. Because I....I'm in love with someone else." Alex said and looked over at Maggie who looked a little bit shocked. "Maggie, I'm sorry for not listening to you. I should've given you a chance to explain. But I didn't, and for that I'm so very sorry. But I love you, and I don't think I could live without you in my life." Alex said as she walked over to Maggie. "I love you." Placing her hand on Maggie's cheek "I love you too." Maggie replied. Alex reached out her hand which Maggie grabbed "let's get out of here." Alex said and they ran out of the church hand in hand.

 

 


	7. Lessons

College AU where Alex is a virgin and she has this major crush on a girl but she has no idea how to even kiss a girl or do more for that matter. Her roommate Maggie gives her some lessons.   
(I basically saw this prompt on tumblr so credit to whoever came up with this idea. Also, I'm really bad at writing smutty fics so just bear with me haha) 

Alex shoved her chemistry books inside her locker and grabbed her math books instead. "Alex, don't look behind you, but your crush is walking in our direction." Maggie says and Alex turned around. Maggie rolled her eyes, having just mentioned for Alex not to turn around, but of course she did the exact opposite.

"Hey Alex, how are you?" Alex's crush Madi asked and gave her a quick hug, "I'm great, you?" Alex replied "I'm great. So uh...I was wondering if you're doing anything next Friday night?" Madi asked tucking a strand of her blonde hear behind her ear. 

Maggie stopped breathing for a second, was Madi about to ask her out on a date?

"No, I'm free. How come?" Alex asked casually "I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie?" Maid asked smiling slightly "as are you asking me out on a date?" Alex asked with a slight smirk trying to play it cool. "If you want it to be?" She asked Alex nodded "I'd love that." Alex replied.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 8?" She asked and Alex nodded "see you then." Alex said as they waved goodbye. "Oh you nailed it. You're so getting some next Friday." Maggie said with a wink as they headed to their math lesson.

*

"Okay that is really starting to get on my nerves now. What's on your mind?" Maggie asked as Alex sat nervously by her desk in their dorm room tapping her pencil on the desk. Alex sighed and put her pen down and spun around in her chair, "I can't tell you, it's too awkward." Alex sighed "it can't be that awkward, come on, tell me." Maggie says and Alex stand up nervously.

"You know when you said that I might be getting some, well if I do get some I'm gonna make an embarrassment of myself." Alex explained "what do you mean?" Maggie asked slightly confused "I'm...I haven't...I've never been intimate with anyone before." Alex stuttered "no one? Not even a guy?" Maggie asked and Alex shook her head.

"You're right, that's a little bit embarrassing." Maggie says and Alex groans "shut up." Alex says and throws a pillow at her face. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But it's not so hard." Maggie explained and Alex rolled her eyes. "Says you, the one who's slept with more girls than I can count." Alex said and now it was Maggie's turn to throw a pillow. "You're making me sound like I'm some kind of slut, yes, I might've hooked up with some girls at parties but I have not slept with so many girls." Maggie says with a slight chuckles "ok ok, sorry. But still, you know your stuff. I barely even know how to kiss a girl. Like for real, I'm as much of a virgin as you could possibly be." Alex laughed and sat down on her bed.

They sat there in quiet for a few seconds before Maggie spoke up "I'll teach you." Maggie says and Alex looks up baffled "that's insane, we can't do that." Alex says and Maggie shrugs "not more insane than friends with benefits. Look, we know each other well, there's never no awkwardness between us. Who else would be better than me?" Maggie says and Alex smiles.

She takes a deep breaths and nods, "okay. Let's do it. I don't wanna end up being an embarrassment, the whole school might end up knowing." Alex says and Maggie smiles. "Great, when do you wanna start?" She asks "now." Alex replies "now? As in right now? At this exact moment?" Maggie asked "yeah." Alex says and Maggie nods.

"So, how do we do this? Are you going to only teach me how to make out or are you going to teach me other stuff too?" Alex asks "depends on what you want." Maggie says "well, uh...I'd like to learn the other stuff too." Alex says awkwardly. Maggie smiles, "hey, look at me. You don't have to feel awkward about this, okay." Maggie says and Alex nods. "Come and sit down." Maggie says and taps on the empty space on the bed beside her.

"You just tell me to stop if there's anything you don't feel sure about, okay?" Maggie says and Alex nods, Maggie carefully places her hand on Alex's right cheek and softly strokes her thumb over it in a soothing motion. She leans in and places a soft kiss on Alex's lips. Alex's whole body tingles at the sensation of Maggie's soft lips pressed against her. 

Maggie pulls away and Alex looks at her smiling "how was that?" Maggie asks "amazing." Alex replied and Maggie smiled "do you want me to keep going?" She asks and Alex nods. Maggie leans in again and kisses her a little bit more passionately. She carefully asks for entrance and Alex opens her mouth and Maggie slips her tongue inside. Alex moans and she feels her whole body go weak. This feeling was more than she ever could've imagined.

"Maggie disconnected their lips and started pacing small kisses on Alex's neck, Alex closed her eyes and bit her lip at the new discovered sensation. "Do you want me to suck on your neck, it might leave hickeys." Maggie murmured as she kissed her neck "yes, do it. I'll just..aaah.....cover it up with makeup." Alex said in between sighs. 

Maggie started sticking slightly on different places on Alex's neck until she found her weakest spot that made her knees go weak. Alex started tugging at Maggie's shirt but Maggie grabbed her hand "not today babygirl, we're taking it slow okay. We're focusing on your pleasure today. First I want you to know how it all feels okay?" Maggie said and Alex nodded.

"I'm gonna take of your shirt now if that's okay?" Maggie asked and Alex nodded nervously, Maggie pulled of her shirt and started leaving a trail of kisses down her chest as they slowly laid down on the bed. Maggie unclasped Alex's bra and threw it somewhere on the floor. "You okay?" Maggie asked and Alex nodded "yes, keep going, please." Alex begged and Maggie smirked.

She started around Alex's breast but never on the most sensitive area, "please, Maggie." Alex begged and Maggie started sucking on her nipple. Alex moaned loving the feeling she got, she could already feel herself getting soaked and she needed to relieve the tension.

She tried tried rubbing her core slightly against Maggie leg and and Maggie instantly noticed, "someone getting impatient huh?" Maggie asked with a smirk and Alex blushed "well, guess we will have to do something about that huh?" Maggie says and starts unbuttoning Alex's jeans. She slowly drags them down her legs and kisses every inch of her legs.

Maggie placed her lips on Alex's again and started stroking Alex's legs slightly just beside where Alex needed her the most. Maggie placed her palm of Alex's wet panties and Alex bucked her hips finally feeling the friction she needed, Maggie smirked. "You're already so wet for me." Maggie whispered sexily in her ear and kissing it slightly.

Alex moaned feeling like she was on cloud 9. Maggie started rubbing small circles outside of the panties and Alex moaned in desire, "p-please....I need you to...ah" Alex said as Maggie pressed slightly harder against her panties.

"You need what? Tell me what you need baby." Maggie says and Alex swiftly answers "I need you to....to touch me." Alex said and Maggie smiled and removed Alex's panties and threw them on the floor. She carefully placed a finger on her clit and starting rubbing slightly. "Shit....M-Maggie that feels so...." Alex said a put couldn't finish her sentence as she moaned loudly at the amazing feeling.

"Do you want me to insert a finger?" Maggie asked just to make sure Alex was ready "yes, please!" Alex begged and her hips instantly bucked as she felt Maggie's finger inside her. "Fuck...Maggie!" She moaned loudly feeling the pit of her stomach grow tighter. Maggie pressed her fingers against Alex's g spot and Alex bucked her hips at the amazing sensation.

"H-How are you d-doing this?" Alex asked "you'll see later." Maggie said as and kept pumping in and out, "can you take 2 fingers?" Maggie asked "I-I don't know, you can try." Alex said and Maggie slipped inside another finger. "Fuck Maggie! This feels amazing." Alex said and Maggie smiled. "Do you want me to go faster babygirl?" Maggie asked and Alex nodded "yes." She said.

Maggie started pumping faster and she could soon feel Alex's walls clench against her fingers, "I'm gonna come." Alex moaned "it's okay, let go, come for me babygirl." Maggie says kissing her neck and holding Alex tight as her body begins to shake.

"Good girl." Maggie whispers and soon Alex feels herself coming down from the high, "how do you feel?" Maggie asks "amazing." Alex replies with a chuckle.

 

\--

So, how did you guys like it, was it too much? I feel like I might've gone too far haha. Once again, I'm not used to writing smut so sorry if this is bad. Tell me if you'd like a second part of this one shot ;)


	8. Lessons Part 2

So a lot of you seemed to love the last chapter and wanted me to do a second part, so here it is ;)

\--

"Maggie, you have to help me find something to wear on my date with Madi." Alex says as she enters their room after her last class for the day which was science, her favorite subject. "Of course, but I'm sorry to say this but you'll probably have to buy something new. What you have in your closet just doesn't work." Maggie said and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but you have to come with me and give opinions, I need it to be perfect." Alex says and Maggie smiles, "of course. Come on, I know a couple of stores who I think would have the perfect outfit for you." Maggie says and links her arm with her roommate and head to the mall nearby.

They looked around for a while, finding a couple of different outfits that could possibly work for her date with Madi. "Okay, I think I've got enough clothes, I'm gonna go and try them on." Alex says and heads over to the changing rooms. Maggie sits down in one of the chairs just outside the changing room Alex was in and waited for her to change into the first outfit, she showed a couple of the dresses but none of them felt right until she came out with a red knee length dress.

"Okay, so how does this one look?" Alex asked as she stepped outside, Maggie's jaw almost fell to the floor as she saw her roommate in that red dress that showed of her body so perfectly. Maggie swore she could feel a slight tingle in her body, something that almost felt like love, but she quickly brushed it away.

"That one looks amazing!" Maggie says and Alex smiles and twirls around, "I like it too, I'm just not sure if it's too vibrant." Alex said and Maggie shook her head "no, it's perfect. You look perfect." Maggie says and Alex smiles "okay, the red dress it is then." Alex says and steps back inside the changing room to change back into her real clothes.

After they paid for the dress they decided to head to McDonalds to grab something to eat. "I still don't understand how you can manage to be a vegan, I can't go a day without my burger." Alex laughs and Maggie laughs too. "It's not that hard, you just gotta set your mind to it and be creative when cooking." Maggie says and Alex chuckles.

"Yeah, don't know how that would go. You know I'm awful at cooking." Alex says thinking about the time she almost burnt the whole kitchen down.

Maggie smiled feeling that exciting tingling feeling again, but once again Maggie pushed it away.

*

"So uh, it's been a couple of days since we you know...and I was wondering when you'll teach me how to do all that?" Alex asked later that evening as she laid in her bed looking at her phone. "Well, I could teach you know if you want. If you're up for it?" Maggie said and Alex sat up smiling. 

"That would be great." Alex replied and Maggie patted on the bed beside her and Alex instantly sat down beside her. "Ok so the first thing I want you to do is to just kiss me like I kissed you yesterday." Maggie says and Alex nods and nervously leans in to kiss Maggie. She kisses her softly and suck Maggies bottom lip gently, swirling her tongue slightly she asks for entrance.

She slowly slips her hand under Maggie's shirt and strokes her back carefully which makes Maggie moan slightly at the ticklish sensation. Alex pulls away and looks at Maggie "am I doing okay?" She asks and Maggie nods "you're doing amazing. Now eh...try giving me some neck kisses and suck slightly at different places until you find my most sensitive spot." Maggie says and Alex nods "but how will I know where that is?" Alex asks "you'll notice when you find it." Maggie says and Alex nods and starts placing light kisses on her neck.

She cuts slightly at a couple of different places, Maggie moans and Alex guesses she finally found her weak spot. "That feels amazing." Maggie says and Alex smiles slightly as she keeps sucking, she was definitely going to leave a mark there. "Okay, now I want you to lift my shirt up." Maggie says and Alex does what she says and lifts it over her head and throws it on the floor.

"Now I want you to improvise and I'll let you know if it feel good okay." Maggie says and Alex nods and starts placing kisses on her shoulder and down towards her chest. She slides her hand behind Maggie's back and unclasps her bra, it takes a few tries but she manage to do it. She let's it fall down her shoulder and arms and it slowly reveals her breasts. Alex looks at Maggie the whole time, not knowing if she should look or not.

"It's okay, you can look." Maggie says as she strokes Alex's chin, Alex looks down to her perfectly shaped breasts and she almost stops breathing for a second. She starts sucking on the sensitive nub and Maggie moans immediately, "that's amazing, you're doing perfect babygirl." Maggie says in between moans.

Feeling a little bit more confident she slowly lays Maggie down on the bed, she unzips Maggie's jeans and pulls them down quickly "impatient are we?" Maggie says and Alex blushes "shut up." She says and throws the pants on the ground. Alex strokes Maggie's legs whilst she keeps sucking on her nipple. She slips her hand under her panties feeling the wetness between Maggie's legs making her feel the need to get some kind of friction in her own core. 

She instantly takes of her own pants and starts and grinding against Maggie's leg as she rubs Maggie's clit in a circular motion. "You need a hand with that?" Maggie asks referring to the way Alex is grinding against her leg "no, it's okay. I'm suppose to be the one pleasuring you." Alex says and starts pulling down Maggie's panties.

"You sure?" Maggie asks and Alex nods and gives her a quick kiss "I'm sure." Alex says and starts rub a little faster on Maggie's clit, "fuck, that feels so good." Maggie moans and Alex slips one finger inside her and Maggie bucks her hips "shit, for someone who's never done this before you're really good." Maggie gasps and Alex smiles feeling quite proud of herself.

Alex pumps her finger in and out whilst using her thumb rub on the clit at the same time, "Alex, I need...more." Maggie gasps and Alex inserts another finger and presses slightly against her g-spot. "Fuck that feels so good!" Maggie moans moving her hips in rhythm with Alex's fingers. "I'm so close, keep going." Maggie moans with heavy breathing.

Alex inserts another finger and pumps harder and faster, that's what it takes before she can feel Maggie's body shake beneath her. Maggie's toes curl and her mouth opens and she moans loudly. Alex keeps sliding her fingers in and out as Maggie rides down from her high.

"How was that?" Alex asked and Maggie leans up on her elbows, wow she's beautiful, Maggie thought as she looked into the other woman's brown eyes. "Amazing! I don't think I need to teach you anything else." Maggie says and Alex blushes "I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." Alex says feeling like she needs to finish herself off. Maggie instantly realizes what she means and grabs her hand "I'll help you finish." Maggie says "no, you don't have to, you're probably really exhausted." Alex replied.

"I'm not, don't worry. Come here." Maggie says pulls her down before straddling her "I'm gonna make you cum so hard." Maggie purrs in Alex's ears, and that almost makes Alex fall off the edge.

\--  
I'm guessing you guys want a part 3? Cause I can make it even more R rated, tell me if there's anything particular you'd like me to have them doing lol


	9. Lessons Part 3

"Lipgloss or lipstick?" Alex asked Maggie as she did her makeup, Maggie was too busy in her own thought that she didn't hear her until Alex snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Huh?" Maggie asked confused "lipgloss or lipstick?" Alex asked again "oh eh...lipstick." Maggie said and Alex nodded.

"What's been going on with you this past week anyway?" Alex asked as she started applying the red lipstick on her lips, "eh..." Maggie began not really knowing how to answer her question, she definitely couldn't tell her the truth. At first Maggie had denied it thinking she was just being ridiculous. She couldn't possibly have feelings for Alex, she couldn't.

But yet, every time she saw Alex this week her heart sped up, she got that nervous but exciting feeling in her stomach, that feeling that she's only had a couple of times before. "I...I'm just tired. I've been studying a lot for my chemistry test next week." Maggie lied and Alex furrowed her eyebrows "we don't have a test next week, we're in the same chemistry class." Alex said and Maggie but her lip nervously.

"Oh yeah, but eh..it's a test that I had to retake." Maggie said and Alex nodded a bit suspicious. "Look, I'm gonna head to the gym, you have fun on your date." Maggie said with a little bit of a rude tone and stood up.

Before Alex had a chance to say anything Maggie was out and had closed the door behind her. What the hell was with her? She'd been really down and on a mood the whole weekend. Alex sighed, she just wish she knew what was going on with Maggie so she could make her feel better somehow.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and Alex stood up and opened it, "Hi!" Madi said holding a bouquet of flower, "hi! Are these for me?" Alex asked pointing at the flowers and Madi laughed "no, you know I was planning on giving them to the janitor....I'm kidding." Madi said and handed her the flowers.

Alex smiled and placed them in a flower pot. "You ready to go?" Madi asked and Alex nodded. "So, what movie are we seeing?" Alex asked as they got in the car "La La Land. I've heard it's amazing." Madi says and Alex nods. But her mind couldn't leave Maggie, there was something going on and she just wanted to be there for her right now.

"Alex?" Madi asked and Alex snapped back to existence "huh?" She asked "I was saying, how's your week been?" Madi asked "oh...well, it's been interesting." Alex said thinking back to a couple of days ago when they, well, when they did that.

Alex had started feeling something for Maggie, at first she just thought it was because of what they were doing, but now, she wasn't sure if she could deny it any longer. It was real and she knew that, but she was too scared to tell Maggie what she was feeling. "Are you okay? You seem a little bit off." Madi asked "no, I'm fine. I'm just really tired. Been a lot tests this week." Alex lied "you sure?" Madi asked "yeah." Alex reassured her.

*

"Woah there Saywer, chill before you punch a hole in that punching bag." Kara said as she saw Maggie by the punching bag at the gym. "Little Danvers, since when do you go to the gym? Last time I checked aliens can't get fat." Maggie said said with a slight chuckle. "Yeah, Lena convinced me to go, she doesn't know that I'm and alien yet so I just gotta go along with it." Kara said and Maggie nodded.

"So, why you punching that punching bag so hard?" Kara asked being her nosy self, "it's nothing." Maggie said grabbing her water bottle, "mhmm." Kara said and leaned against the wall "so you're just punching a hole in that bag for no reason?" Kara asked and Maggie sighed.

"Fine...it's about your sister." Maggie said and Karas eyes instantly filled with worry, "what happened, is she okay?" Kara asked "she's fine kara, I'm the one who's not okay. I..." Maggie paused, should she really tell her, Kara was a little bit of a blabbermouth after all.

"I think....I mean I know...but I..." Maggie didn't know how to say it "I have feelings up for your sister." Maggie said and Karas mouth turned into an O shape. "Feelings, as in more than friends?" Kara asked and Maggie nodded "have you told her?" Kara asked and Maggie shook her head.

"And besides, she's totally head over heels with this Madi girl." Maggie said and sat down on the bench. "Honestly, I think Alex likes you too. She never stops talking about you, she's like "Maggie did this, Maggie did that, oh you should've seen what Maggie did today." You're all she ever talks about Maggie." Kara said and Maggie smiled.

"So you really think I should tell her?" Maggie asked and Kara nodded.

*

"I had really fun tonight." Madi said as they stood outside Alex's dorm, "me too." Alex said and Madi smiled and started to lean in, before Alex had any time to react her lips touched Madis, but she felt nothing.

Alex quickly pulled away "I-I'm sorry, I can't do this. I'm sorry, you're a really amazing woman, but I..I've been trying to deny it but now I realize it more than ever, I have feelings for someone else, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like this." Alex rambled and Madi smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Alex's shoulder "it's okay, I've been there to a few times." Madi said and Alex smiled "thank you so much for understanding." Alex said and Madi smiled "Bye Alex, go get the girl." Madi said and Alex smiled.

Alex stepped inside to see Maggie sitting on the bed shaking her leg nervously, "hi Maggie, I was just about to call you." Alex said and Maggie looked up at her "Alex, I-I need to tell you something." Maggie said "what about?" Alex asked "for this past week I've been trying to deny it, but I just can't anymore. I have feelings for you Alex, and I totally understand if you don't feel the same but I-" Maggie said but Alex cut her off as she crashed her lips onto Maggie's.

Maggie pulled away smiling "so you're saying you like me?" Maggie asked "you're not gonna go crazy on me are you?" Alex asked and Maggie chuckled "probably.".

*

(See what I did there, I switched their lines hehe...)

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this part, just tell me if you want me to continue it or give me some prompt ideas in the comments and I'll write them :)


	10. Time Travelers

Alex signaled for Maggie when to run up behind the criminals, they were currently working two aliens who had been experimenting with time travel. They had to stop them before they changed something in the past that would change the whole future. "Now." Alex whispered and they and the backup ran inside the abounded building.

"Police, hands in the air!" Maggie yelled as they ran inside with their guns pointed at the two aliens, "you're already too late." The first alien said who's been identified as Lar-Ol.

Before any of them had any time to react Lar-Ol threw himself over to where the big time traveling device was standing and pushed the button. "No!" Alex yelled and both Maggie and Alex ran towards them blue lightnings strikes beside them and all of the sudden all the agents disappeared and it was only Maggie, Alex, Lar-Ol and the other alien, Zerto, left.

"You've arrived at the year 2033." The machine spoke up, "Lar-Ol what did you do, we were suppose to go back 16 years in time, not forward you dumbass." Zerto yelled "Shit, it's broken." Zerto said and he saw the machine smoking, "hands up, or I will shoot!" Maggie yelled and they raised their hands "what are you gonna do with us, you can't kill us. We're the only two who knows how to fix the machine." Zerto said before they both flew off.

"Fuck!" Alex cursed and Maggie sighed "well, now what do we do?" Maggie sighed "we gotta find them, somehow. But we don't have enough equipment, but I think I know where we can find some." Alex said.

*

"Alex, we can't just break into our apartment, what if we walk in on our future self?" Maggie asked "Well it's the best chance we've got, and on this time around the day we're both at work. And besides, we're not breaking in, technically." Alex says dangling the keys to their apartment with a smirk on her face.

"Hopefully, we still got the extra guns here that we keep in our apartment." Alex says as she turns the lock and opens the door. "God I hope so, I don't wanna end up breaking in to the DEO, that's pretty much impossible, not even we could-" Maggie said but stopped talking as she saw a young girl with brown curly hair and brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. The girl couldn't have been older than 13 and resembled both Alex and Maggie so much.

"Mom? Mama?" The girl spoke up looking just as confused as both Maggie and Alex did, "Did she just?" Alex asked looking at Maggie who nodded "what are you guys doing home so early, and with work clothes, you never wear your work clothes at home, what's going on?" The girl asked and Maggie and Alex just stood there with shocked expressions. "Okay, now you're starting to scare me..." the girl said and Alex tried opening her mouth but she couldn't say anything.

Right there in front of them stood their future daughter, their daughter whom looked so much like the both of them. Guess they had somehow figured out a way for two women to have a child in the future.

"Oh sorry honey, eh...we were just a little surprised that you were home from school." Maggie spoke up "I told you guys yesterday, I have the day off today. And why does your skin look to flawless? Did Winn come up with some kind of get away wrinkles thingy? No offense moms." The girl said and they both laughed awkwardly. 

"Anyways, I'm glad you guys are home. I feel like all you do is work these days, I never get to spend any time with you now a days." The girl said and hugged them both. Maggie's heart fluttered as she hugged the young girl, this was her daughter, her actual daughter. She never thought she would have family like this in the future, she never thought a relationship would last long enough for that to happen.

"I'm sorry, it's been a lot at work lately." Maggie said and the girl smiled "oh, also, Annie is over at Jenna's playing." The girl said and they both nodded "okay, you guys are acting really weird, and also you look weird. Something is going on..." the girl said and they both sighed "okay...um...we're not your parents, I mean, we are your parents, but we're not actually them. We're from the past, from the year 2017. We accidentally came here with a time traveling machine as we tried to find some aliens. I know this doesn't make sense but trust us. We're not lying." Alex says and the girl just shrugged.

"I believe you." She said and they both tilted their head in confusion "you do?" Maggie asked "yeah, you guys...well future you has time traveled a lot of times at work whilst catching aliens to it's not really a big surprise." The girl said and they both relaxed "oh thank god. May I ask, w-what's your name?" Alex asked "Olivia." Olivia said and both Maggie and Alex felt themselves tear up.

"Your actually our daughter. You look so much like Maggie." Alex says as she bends down and carefully touches Olivia's cheek "oh my god. W-Would it be weird if I hugged you?" Alex asked and Olivia chuckled "no, come here." Olivia said wrapping her arms around Alex.

They both pulled away and Maggie hugged Olivia too, "well this is overwhelming." Maggie says as she brushes away a couple of tears, "Olivia, we have to grab a couple of things here to help us catch the aliens and then we have to go. But it was so amazing to meet you." Maggie says and Olivia nods "if you're looking for the guns and the other big bazooka things it's where they've been for the past 13 years I've been alive. They never let me touch anything in there tho, they're so boring." Olivia said rolling her eyes and they both chuckled at how much she was like both of her parents. After grabbing what they needed they hugged Olivia goodbye, "see you in 3 years." Maggie says and they all laugh.


	11. The One Night Stand

Prompt from @yayaG007  
______

After a long work week at the DEO Alex finally sat down by the bar, getting to relax for the first time that week. She sure need a drink, or two...or three...maybe even four.

"One beer please." Alex said as she sat down by the bar, "coming right up M'gann said filling up a glass with beer right to the very top. "Long day?" M'gann asked as she put the beer in front of Alex "more like week, can these criminals just take a break for once." Alex as she gulped the beer down in less than 10 seconds.

"Looks like you'd need another drink?" M'gann said and handed her another beer "you might as well start pouring more glasses, cause I'm gonna need a lot more." Alex said and sipped on her second beer.

"Hey, long day?" A woman asked as she sat down beside Alex, Alex looked up to see the woman smiling showing off her dimples. She had medium length wavy hair and and dark brown eyes and tanned skin.

"Tell me about it." Alex mumbled sipping the last bit of beer before grabbing another one, "maybe a game of pool would make you feel better?" The woman asked and Alex smiled "sure, what's your name?" Alex asked standing up from the barstool.

"Maggie, yours?" She asked "Alexandra, but everyone calls me Alex." Alex says as they walk over to the pool table, "well Alex, how good are you at pool?" Maggie asks grabbing a pool stick "I would say I'm quite decent. Won a few rounds before." Alex says chalking the top of the pool stick.

"You think you could beat me?" Maggie asked with a smirk, "I don't know, can I?" Alex asked smiling, they were definitely flirting now. "We'll have to see." Maggie says and takes the first shot "striped, my favorite." Maggie says as the striped ball lands in one of the pockets.

They play two rounds of pool and Alex wins both times, "how do you do that? You said you were decent at it, not amazing." Maggie says taking a sip of her beer. Alex just shrugs and laughs slightly "want me to show you?" Alex asked and Maggie smiled "sure." Maggie says and stands in position with the pool stick towards the cue ball.

Alex stand behind her and places her hand on Maggie's, "try to loosen your hand a little bit, makes the stick slide forward easier." Alex says. Maggie tries to focus on what Alex is saying but her mind is too busy focusing on the fact that a beautiful woman is standing very close behind her. 

"Bend down a little bit more." Alex says placing her hands just above Maggie's hips, "just like that. And now hit the cue ball." Alex says and Maggie hits the cue ball that hits one of the balls that rolls into one of the pockets. "See, not that hard when you get the hand of it." Alex says and Maggie smiles.

Gosh, this woman had an amazing smile, that kind of smile that could make any girl fall for her in seconds. "Maybe you could show me again, just to make sure that I'm doing it right?" Maggie asked and Alex smiled "of course." Alex said and stood behind Maggie once again leaning into her back.

She was so turned on by this woman, this gorgeous woman who also happens to be a cop which Alex found incredibly sexy. "Is this good?" Maggie asks and Alex nods feeling her heart speed up and breath caught in her throat as she felt Maggie press her ass into her crotch. Quickly realizing that Maggie couldn't see her from behind Alex let out a raspy "yes.".

Maggie straightened up and looked Alex, "thanks, now I might actually win some time." Maggie says and Alex smiles "yeah, you might." Alex says biting her lip,  they look at each other for a brief moment before crashing their lips against each other.

Maggie placed her hand on Alex's back pulling her in closer, their tongues battled for dominance as they shared a heated  kiss. "Maybe...maybe we should take this to my place." Maggie said out of breath from their steamy make out session "yeah, that'll probably be a good idea." Alex says and they head outside.

*

The second the door closes to Maggie's apartment Alex pushes Maggie up against the "fuck you're so hot." Alex whispers into Maggie's ear as she grinds against the woman's crotch. She starts sucking Maggie's neck looking around for her most sensitive spot. Maggie moans as Alex finds the right spot and Alex bites down harder earning another loud moan from the other woman.

Maggie placed her hand under Alex shirt and unbuckles her bra in a swift motion, "I'm gonna fuck you so fucking hard against this door until you can't stand on your legs because I'm gonna give you the best orgasm of your life." Alex growls and Maggie swore her heart skipped a beat right at that moment.

Alex unbuttons Maggie's jeans and swiftly drag them down her legs and kicking them away. Alex places her hand on Maggie's pussy feeling the wetness soak through her panties, "you're already so wet for me baby." Alex whispered sexily in Maggie's ear and Maggie whines at the amazing sensation. This woman was doing things to her that no one else had ever done before.

Alex pulls down her panties too and places a finger on Maggie's clit which makes Maggie arch her back slightly and tilt her head backwards. "Fuck, how are you doing this?" Maggie moans as Alex rubs her sensitive clit. "You're so fucking bit baby, I'm gonna make you cum so fucking hard." Alex says speeding up her pace.

"Please..p-please." Maggie says in between breaths "tell me what you want babygirl? What do you want me to do?" Alex asks and Maggie swallows "I want you to...ah.....I want y-you to take me. I-I need your fingers I-Inside me." Maggie says in between moans.

Alex instantly inserts a finger in Maggie's wet pussy, she kisses Maggie's neck sweetly at the same time as she pumps her finger in and out "on m-more, stretch me out." Maggie says and Alex inserts another finger. Maggie could feel herself getting closer for every second and she wasn't sure how much longer she would hold out for.

"I'm so close." Maggie moans "don't come yet, I want to taste you your sweet pussy first." Alex says and kneels down and lifts one of Maggie's legs over her shoulder so she could get better access. As she connects her mouth with Maggie's pussy Maggie squirms. 

"You taste so fucking good baby." Alex says and sticks her tongue inside "Alex, I'm so close, I'm not gonna last so much longer." Maggie says trying to take deep breaths "it's okay, come for me babygirl." Alex says and Maggie comes, her whole body shaking from the intense orgasm. "That's a good girl, let it all go." Alex whispers as she circles Maggie's cult throughout the whole orgasm.

"Shit, that was...amazing." Maggie says as she finally comes down from her high "you were so fucking hot when you came, you know that?" Alex says and Maggie smirks "my turn, I'm gonna make you scream my name so fucking loud." Maggie says as they back up drunkenly towards the bed.

*

Alex woke up the next morning with an aching migraine, she groaned as she sat up rubbing her eyes. She opened her eyes looking around confused for a few seconds before everything came back to her, well, most of it at least.

She looked to her left to see a woman naked beside her, sound asleep. She didn't really remember her name, but she did remember what happened last night. This was going to be very awkward if she didn't get out of here this instant.

She carefully stood up, got dressed and sneaked out of the apartment as quietly as she possibly could. She thanked god for her DEO training that had trained her sneak as quietly as a mouse.

As she got him her phone rang and she instantly picked it up, "agent Danvers, we need you at the DEO. There's a new alien case that we need you to work on." J'onn says "I'll be right there sir." Alex says before grabbing her bike helmet and running outside.

*

"So what's this new case you want me to help out with?" Alex asks as she arrives at the DEO, "a bunch of aliens has gone missing the past month, but it's not just aliens, it's the same kind. Starro's, over 20 has been reported missing. You're gonna work with an investigator at NCPD who also specializes in alien related crimes." J'onn says.

"And here she comes right now, detective Sawyer, nice to meet you." J'onn says shaking her hand "detective sawyer, this is agent Danvers, one of our finest agents at the DEO." J'onn says and Alex's eyes widened as she saw the woman in front of her.

They both just stand there for a couple of second not really knowing what to say to each other. "I...uh...Hi. I-I'm Alex Danvers." Alex says reaching out her hand which Maggie takes "Maggie Sawyer. Director Henshaw, if you excuse me I'd like to talk tactics with Agent Danvers on how we're going to solve this case in the fastest way possible." Maggie says and J'onn nods before looking at Alex with a look that shows that he just heard every single thought Alex was thinking.

"I'm sorry." Alex mouths before J'onn turns around walking away with his head in his hand disgusted. "You're a detective?" Alex yells/whispers "you're a secret agent?!" Maggie says back and they stare at each other for a moment. "Well this is awkward." Alex mumbles placing her head in her hands.

"How much do you remember from last night?" Maggie asks "everything." Alex says awkwardly "okay uh, do you think we could possibly forget about this?" Maggie asks "nothing I'd rather want. And just so you know, I'm usually not the kind of woman who does one night stands, I'd had a long day and I just needed to-" Alex says abut Maggie cuts her off.

"No, no, I get it. I usually don't do that either." Maggie says and Alex nods. "Well, um...shall we start looking at the case then?" Alex asks and Maggie nods.

(Feel free to give me prompts and I'll write them. I'm having such bad writers block at the moment.)


	12. Mine

Inspired by Taylor Swift's song Mine. 

You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts

Maggie was sitting in one of her favorite Cafe's in National City working on her assignment that she was suppose to present next week.

It was this big project about the rules of the law, very boring things, but important things if she was gonna succeed in becoming a detective. That's what she'd loved doing all her life, figuring out mysteries and catching the bad guys. Like the time in 5th grade when someone at left a mean not in one of her classmates locker.

She'd solved the case by using her detective kit she had gotten for her birthday that year. Looking for fingerprints and identifying the handwriting to everyone in the class, she made quite an impression on everyone that year.

But those were the old days, the days of happiness and success. Now, well...life wasn't as exciting and fun as it used to be. In some ways Maggie whisked she could go back to being a kid again, to the times where her parents actually loved her. Being rejected and kicked out of your home at 14 was something no child should have to experience, but yet, that's exactly what had happened to Maggie.

"Ms, may I take your order?" A taller woman with short brown/reddish hair and brown eyes. Maggie looked up to see the gorgeous woman standing in front of her, she felt like she hadn't seen anything more beautiful in her whole life. "Uh...yeah. One black coffee and a doubled toasted bagel please." Maggie says and the waiter nods, "would that be all?" She asks and Maggie nods.

The woman smiles and walks away, this was the woman she was gonna spend her life with.

I say, "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lyin' on the couch  
The moment, I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now

"Can you believe it?" Maggie asks and Alex looks down at Maggie who's resting her head in her lap, "believe what?" Alex asked confused "can you believe that we actually made it this far. I just never thought that I'd have it all you know. I always thought I would be alone, that no one was capable of loving me." Maggie says and Alex smiles "how can someone not love you. You're amazing, so beautiful, so strong and fearless ,(pun intended), selfless and the best freaking wife in this entire universe." Alex says and Maggie chuckles.

"Do you remember that time that we sat by the water on the beach when we visited you parents 15 years ago?" Maggie asked and Alex smiled at the memory, one of her favorite memories of her and Maggie.

Do you remember, we were sittin', there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing, that's ever been mine

"This is so beautiful. I can't believe that you actually lived here when you were younger." Maggie says admiring the ocean view in front of her. "I also used to surf." Alex says as they walked down the beach "no you didn't?!" Maggie asked surprised "yeah, I did. I think one of my old surfboards are in the garage." Alex says chuckling slightly.

"What more is there that I don't know about you Alex Danvers?" Maggie asked and Alex laughed "you're a detective, figure it out." Alex says and Maggie rolled her eyes. They sat down in the sand, listening to the calming waves as they looked at the sunset.

Alex puts her arm around Maggie and Maggie leans her head on her shoulder, "hey, um...there's something I need to tell you." Alex says and Maggie looks up facing Alex. "Yeah?" She asked looking the taller woman in her eyes with all the love she had for her.

"Okay um....6 months ago I didn't think love was something I would have, but then you came and I just...everything turned upside down, for the better. I...." Alex speaks and takes a deep breath "I love you, Maggie Sawyer." Alex says and Maggie grins widely, showing of her adorable dimples.

"I love you too, Alex Danvers." Maggie says and leans in pressing her lips to Alex's.

Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place

"Good morning." Alex says as she sees Maggie waking up, "morning." She says yawning. "Last night was...amazing." Alex says and Maggie smirks "I'm just that good." She jokes and Alex rolls her eyes.

"Can we just stay in bed, forever. And just never get out?" Alex asks and Maggie chuckles shaking her head "I don't know about forever." Maggie says "we could call in sick...?" Alex asked and Maggie shrugged "I've got the black lung." Alex says fake coughing and Maggie laughs "the black lung!".

Alex leans in and kisses Maggie before straddling her, "oh I see where we're going with this." Maggie smirks "shut up., Alex says and presses her lips against her. But just then the phone beeped and Alex groaned "sorry Danvers, work calls." Maggie says and walks over to the drawer where Maggie keeps some of her stuff at Alex's place.

"We'll continue this tonight." Alex says kissing Maggie passionately before she leaves.

And I remember that fight, two-thirty a.m.  
'Cause everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street

"I have one pet peeve Danvers, and that's not being heard." Maggie says angrily and Alex looked at her surprisingly, when Maggie said she didn't like Valentine's Day she didn't think she was being so serious.

"Okay...I'm listening." Alex says and Maggie waves her off and starts walking toward the door "no, forget it, I'm out of here." Maggie says but Alex stops her "hey! No. You don't get to just walk out, Maggie. This is a relationship, you're the one who told me not to push my feelings down so...now it's your turn." Alex says.

"You wanna know?" Maggie asked defensively "yeah." Alex says "yeah, fine. When I told you that my parents were supporting of me coming out, I lied." Maggie says "what?" Alex says surprised "I had this friend when I was 14, Eliza Wilkie. We'd hang out in her parents basement, watching horror flicks and smoking cigarettes I....she was the first girl I knew that I liked in a way that was...different. And I-I thought that she liked me too and so on Valentine's Day I put a card in her locker declaring my feelings and asking her to the dance. Well...she gave that card to her parents, and then they called my parents, and that's how I was outed." Maggie says with tears in her eyes "and then my dad kicked me out and I had to live with my aunt for 3 years." Maggie says.

"Maggie I-I'm sorry." Alex says not really knowing what else to say, "yeah it's, whatever. "But I don't understand, why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Alex asked "I didn't wanna scare you, okay. I wanted it to be better for you. I-I...I gotta go." Maggie says turning around "no! You don't just to run out!" Alex says "well I am." Maggie says and running outside.

But Alex wasn't just gonna let her leave and runs out after her, "Maggie wait!" Alex yells and Maggie stops, she sighs and turns around. 

Braced myself for the goodbye,  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone"

Alex grabs her hand and looks at her, Maggie expected to hear some kind of goodbye, but instead "look at me, I love you. So much. What your parents did was horrible, and I will never ever leave you alone. I will always be here. You gotta talk to me, you can't keep all this inside, I'm here to help you heal." Alex says and Maggie looks at her before breaking down in her arms.

"I love you, so much." Alex says and and Maggie hugs her tighter.

You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

"Maggie, do you remember the day we sat by the water, back home?" Alex asked as they were standing on the balcony at the DEO. Maggie nodded "yeah, of course I do. That was the day you told me you loved me for the first time." Maggie says and Alex smiles "yeah. I'm so madly in love with you Margaret Ellen Sawyer. You are the best thing that's ever been mine, you've made me so unbelievably happy and I just...marry me?" Alex asked and Maggie stopped breathing for a second.

"Excuse me?" Maggie asked asked not really sure if she was actually being serious. "Marry me? Please?" Alex asked and Maggie smiled "yes." Maggie said and Alex lifted her up and spun her around before kissing her passionately.

\--Flash Forward 2 years--

"Alex....I've been thinking..." Maggie says biting her lip nervously, Alex tilted her head looking at her, waiting for her to finish "I've been thinking about us, and about our future and I was wondering if you would like to have baby? It's totally fine if you don't want to I just, I'm ready to have a family, to become a mother." Maggie says.

Alex smiles widely "of course I want to have children with you! Gertrude is all grown up, I don't have anything to baby anymore." Alex says with a chuckle "oh now you're being ridiculous, you literally carry that St. Bernard to her bed every night and speak to him in god knows what language." Maggie says and Alex laughs "you know what I mean. But yeah, I think we're ready for a baby. We managed to take care of Gertrude just fine, how much more work can a baby be?" Alex asked.

Oh how she regretted saying those words a couple of months later.

*

"Man, it's been 16 years." Alex says as she looks down at Maggie, "the 16 best years of my life." Maggie says. "Movie time!" Their 11 year old daughter Oona yells jumping on the couch in her bunny pjs. After her comes their second daughter Cassia who's 9, their little boy Aiden who's 7 and their newest addition to their family, Fleur who was 3 who'd they'd just adopted a month ago.

"Mommies! Look, I drew this for you!" Aiden says excitedly handing her the drawing of what looked like a potato with arms and legs. "Thanks you, it's beautiful Aiden." Maggie says as she receives the drawing "wow! Great work bud." Alex says.

"Mommy!" Fleur whines wanting to cuddle with Alex "come here you little cupcake!" Alex say lifting her up and putting her on her lap. Maggie places her arm around Alex, Alex leans her head on Maggie's shoulder like she did just 15 year before.

I can see it now.

"Here's your order Ms." the waitress says and Maggie wakes out of her daydream "oh, thanks." Maggie says and grabs her plate to see that there was a note on it.

"Call me." 

Maggie smiled before taking a sip of her coffee.


End file.
